Sabios y Locos
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Fui creada con el propósito de acabar con su soledad, pero ese extraño hombre de cabello blanco era el indicado para el trabajo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabios y Locos.**

Cuando me crearon, me preguntaba, ¿Cuál es mi razón de existir?, no me quedaba del todo claro, "Mi amo", es un joven atractivo, de lentes y rubios cabellos, pero con un sentido algo retorcido del humor, él estaba consiente que al hacerme de esa manera, se ganaría comentarios mal intencionados por parte de su mejor amigo, un caballero de ojos verdes, quien lo visitaba de vez en cuando para tomar tragos con él en su hogar, de lo cual mi Amo se quejaba amargamente. Ya que el sujeto acababa con las reservas de alcohol de por un año,

Un día soleado, no conforme a las labores de limpieza, mi amo me enseño a preparar tragos:

― Me serás de mucha utilidad en las Fiestas ― confeso al verme preparar una Piña Colada a la perfección ― espero que no te sientas sola, pronto creare a más como tú.

Lo mire con admiración, era el Dios de la inteligencia, era un sabio, pero siempre se encontraba solo, yo y ese chico éramos su única compañía, extendí mi mano hacia el, había observado a su amigo reconfrontarlo de esa manera, así que imitándolo, no logre mi propósito, solo logre deprimirlo más.

― Sabes, te cree con cuerpo femenino por una razón, a pesar de las ideas de los otros, no siento ningún deseo por la figura de las Diosas, y mira que Vanidad es muy bella, y Fortuna no se queda atrás ― me confeso, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos, detecte que no solo se sentía frustrado, si no que también estaba triste.― Hable con Amor al respecto, le confesé que no sentía esa sensación por nadie, que tal vez debía ser un sabio ermitaño, ella se burlo de mi, me confeso que tal vez aun no llegaba la persona que matara esta soledad.

Me quede estática, las emociones no eran parte de mi sistema operativo, podía recocerlas, pero no podía experimentarlas, veía la frustración correr por mi amo, y no era capaz de hacer que se detuviera, el se marcho y yo me quede guardando todos los licores en sus vitrinas.

Al día siguiente, mi amo leía un libro por demás entretenido, murmuraba algo de solicitarle a Vida apoyo con botánica, cuando unos quejidos nos alertaron a ambos, observe a un sujeto con ropas extrañas, que se tocaba la cabeza con agonía, estaba apunto de echarlo, cuando mi amo con paso tranquilo se acerco al extraño, lo reconoció a pesar de que jamás lo había visto en su vida, "tu eres Locura" le dijo el como afirmación, al escuchar su voz, el hombre de cabellos blancos y vendas en el rostro dejo de luchar mirándolo muy extrañado, ambos se pusieron charlar, observe una sonrisa cruzar por el rostro de mi amo, y pude percibir que el se sentía cómodo en su presencia. Decidí alejarme para darles privacidad, y preparar un cóctel para el invitado, tal vez la tristeza de mi amo había acabado al fin. Tal vez ese joven es el indicado.

* * *

Esta es la Mierda más difícil que eh escrito. Eres malévola Helena. Bueno ahí tienes 500 palabras en la historia, casi me pasó por 20 y tuve que acortar frases. ;(


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Detalles**

La visita inesperada se convirtió en una compañía necesaria para mi amo, era algo antipático cuando se trataba de hablar con él, o sobre él, era difícil asimilarlos, tan diferentes y tan complementarios, su apariencia tan disparar, él la rectitud, su vestimenta impecable, su fisionomía tan recta, su forma de ser seria, y él otro de cabellos alborotados, cuyo atuendo era una camisa de fuerza que la Médico de los dioses había colocado, un vendaje que cubría su rostro; "Son como el Sol y la Luna" concluí, después de leer uno de esos libros de astronomía.

Un día mientras limpiaba, Locura se lastimo, tendía a hacerse daño, cuando las voces eran muy molestas, ayudándole a limpiar su rostro manchado de sangre pude verlo sin esos extraños vendajes.

— ¿Por qué los usa? — cuestione a mi amo un día, mientras fabricaba más como yo, desde que Locura vivía en la mansión necesitaba refuerzos para limpiar sus desastres, yo nunca mostré descontento, mi programación no me permitía sentir algo en contra del dios, pero mi amo pensó que se me explotaba. Así que dándome una mueca de tristeza me explico.

— Que sea un secreto, él se siente seguro usándolas, no eh podido hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero creo que eso le da algo de paz, además de los libros, nunca había encontrado a otra persona que amara los cuentos — me confeso mi amo, dándole los últimos toques a mi nueva compañera.

— Señor, usted le tiene cariño al amo Locura — murmure, el me miro algo confuso, perplejo, después un ruido se escuchó en la sala. Miles de hojas volaban por la habitación, al parecer a Locura le pareció agradable arrancar las hojas de los manuscritos sagrados de los humanos, una vena de ira se saltó del rostro de mi señor, y corrió a regañarlo, Locura lo observo y dijo que las voces le habían dicho que le agradaría ver algo, dando un paso a un lado mostro un corazón hecho con los destrozos, el rostro de mi amo paso de la ira paso a la vergüenza, definitivamente ese dios sacaba las facetas más desconocidas del otro.

Aunque mi Señor no me contestos, al ver que no le dio una reprimenda a mí al otro me hizo darme cuenta que este valoraba esos locos detalles del otro. Detalles, que curioso pensar que en apariencia mi amo necesitaba de Locura, a pesar de que para los demás era lo contrario.

Tal vez solo yo y las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca podíamos ver la necesidad de Sabiduría por ser querido, y como ese vacío del que se había quejado, era completamente llenado. Como la seriedad era sustituida por risas, y por "Locuras". Alejándome fui a limpiar, necesitaban algo de soledad, tal vez él leería un libro con la excusa de acallar las voces del otro, tal vez el moreno hiciera una broma pesada al otro, que aunque lo molestaría terminaría perdonando.

— ¿Cuántas cosas necesito para que veas la realidad? — pregunto viéndolo leer un libro de geografía concentrado.

—Tú hablándome de realidad, empiezas a preocuparme — rio el rubio, la mirada del otro se turbio.

— Tal vez sea un Loco, pero al menos no soy ciego — suspiro el otro, y después me miro y me cerro un ojo con picardía, al parecer alguien noto lo obvio, supongo que tarde o temprano mi amo se dará cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Humor.**

" _AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a The Snipster"_

Había muchas más como yo en la mansión del Amo, a pesar de que el Alto señor Creador le dio a escoger hace tiempo un sirviente a su semejanza, su humor e ingenio lo inclino a nosotras, y aunque fui la primera de nuestra clase no veía mal la decisión de mi señor de traer a más _playbots_ a su hogar, el las fabricó e Ithis solo otorgo vida en nosotras. Pero a pesar de que éramos ya decenas, él todavía me identificaba entre todas.

— ¡Ey! — me llamo Locura, sus orbes profundas de color gris apagado me sorprendieron, me encontraba limpiando los enorme libros de la biblioteca de la iluminación.

— ¿Dígame su alteza?— me incline ante él, me gustaba mostrar respeto, habia visto desde hace milenios el progreso de la relación con nuestro señor.

— Mildred, me llamo Locura — dijo con calma— Su alteza es demasiado pomposo.

— ¿Mildred?— un día comenzó a nombrarme de esa forma, a pesar de los años no me acostumbraba, el suspiro.

—No mereces ser igual que el resto, además tú notaste algo que ellas no —susurro, no era necesario esa acción, pero la lógica y Locura no iban de la mano—. Eres mi amiga.

Sí. Yo me había vuelto la confidente de Locura, todo comenzó una tarde, el amo llegó de mal humor, tenía que preparar constantes reuniones con los dioses para informar a su superior, pero estaba especialmente molesto ya que el hombre de tez verde se había quedado dormido, de nuevo.

— Soy tan aburrido — se lamentó, tirando su tableta de apuntes a uno de los sillones del salón de la mansión, una de nosotras lo recogió, y limpio el pequeño desastre, Sabiduría se disculpó por su arranque.

— Sí, eres aburrido Sabiduría, y lo sabes — comento Locura, el cual llegaba de su visita diaria con Médico, uno de los sirvientes de ella lo trajo al hogar de mi Amo, hasta el momento Locura era el único dios sin sirvientes y sin hogar propio. Su destino se ligó a mi señor, quien se convirtió en su mentor —. Hola Mildred.

— ¿Quién carajos es Mildred? — dijo mi amo alterado.

— No te enojes "casamentera", ella es Mildred — señalándome, mi amo dirigió una mirada curiosa a mi posición—. De hecho, este amigo es Paracetamol.

El sirviente de Médico solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó, estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de Locura; Acercándose a mi amo en una intimidad que solo ellos dos entendían, el de cabellos blancos le dio un abrazo a mi señor, el cual se ruborizo por completo ante esa acción.

— Yo puedo enseñarte Sabiduría, aunque tu seriedad es tu sello, además Vida es un flojo, siempre se duerme en todos lados—. Comento, el rubio le dio una sonrisa—. Jamás entenderé que lo tiene tan cansado

— Creo que Muerte es el culpable — rio pícaramente, Locura carcajeo también—. Esos dos son pareja, pero que dices de nosotros, sabes que ellos piensan que…

La mirada de Sabiduría vaciló, si pudiera suspirar como el amo Locura, lo habría hecho, lo soltó lentamente, y se alejó con el rostro dolido por su duda, yo era de nuevo testigo de todo, mis compañeras jamás notarían la devoción de esos dos. Pero para consuelo de ellas, había alguien que era a un más despistado…

— Sabiduría, eres un cobarde, vámonos Mildred — me llamó Locura —. Necesito una de esas bebidas tuyas, tal vez Médico no se moleste si no tomo las medicinas esta vez.

Mi amo se lamentó, tal vez la diversión no era su fuerte, y el amor tampoco.

 _N.A. Un pequeño drabble de estos dos._

 _Saludos._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: Pasión.**

" _AMOLAD no me pertenece, le pertenece a The Snipster"_

Ver en ese estado al amo Locura era inaudito, el arranque que tuvo mi señor fue demasiado para él. Cuando me negué a seguir dándole bebidas otra de las sirvientas continúo con esa labor, no podríamos negarnos a seguir las órdenes de alguno de los dioses, a menos que nuestro amo pidiera lo contrario.

— ¡Suficiente! — Gritó Sabiduría — dejen de darle bebidas a este idiota.

Nos apartamos con lentitud, pero Locura tomó mi brazo y me obligo a sentarme, la sala de la biblioteca era un desastre, las copas a medio tomar regadas por la mesa, el piso lleno de pañuelos y botellas rotas, había al menos unas 4 desperdigadas por la habitación. El de cabellos blancos sollozaba.

— ¡Mildred es mi única amiga fiel!, el único idiota eres tú Sabiduría, no planeo seguir siendo tu amigo, le pediré a Ithis un hogar.

La cara de mi amo palideció, se acercó lentamente a él, su rostro reflejaba el arrepentimiento de su cobardía, no era posible que la única persona que acaba con su soledad se fuera de esa manera de su vida. Aproveche para apartarme de ambos, y refugiarme en un rincón de la enorme sala.

— Locura por favor, sé que eres un insensato de mierda, pero escúchame, no estoy seguro de lo que pasa entre tú y yo, ¡Es él alcohol lo que habla por ti! — mi amo hablaba cosas que ni el mismo entendía, era todo una "locura", más que el mismo dios que se encontraba ebrio en el sillón, este lo miraba y después se rio, una carcajada sarcástica y llena de dolor.

— ¡Por favor!, yo estoy seguro de mis sentimiento, soy un loco. Sí lo admito, yo no pedí tener toda esta basura Sabiduría, pero al menos soy los suficiente cuerdo y valiente para gritarte que… ¡te quiero! ¡Maldito pedazo de nerd! — Locura se puso de pie, mi amo se quedó en una pieza, su cara estaba pálida al ver que Locura se confesaba con él. Las mangas largas del otro lo envolvieron, y sus labios se unieron, en contra de la voluntad del rubio, quien forcejeó, para después dejarse vencer, me fui rápidamente de la sala de la biblioteca de la iluminación, el golpeteo de los libros al caer y las botellas al romperse me alertaron que las cosas se habían salido de control un poco.

Escuche el gimoteo de Locura, la voz de mi señor me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto?! — Grito — ¡Sabes qué pasaría si se enteran!, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Vida y Muerte?

— Todos lo saben, ellos se dan cuenta y lo aceptan — la voz de Locura estaba cargada de dolor, las emociones podrían descontrolarse de nuevo — ¡Eres tan cobarde! ¿No correrás el riesgo?

Escuche otro ruido, me asuste y me acerque de nuevo a la sala. Temiendo que alguno de ellos se hubiere hecho daño. Lo que vi me dejo perpleja, el amo sujetaba fuertemente de los cabellos a Locura y lo besaba con desesperación; Me aleje con lentitud, al parecer después de lo acontecido con el señor Vida, mi amo se había jurado mantener la distancia con Locura, pero en vista de los sentimientos eran correspondidos, una relación se escondería detrás de las cuatro paredes de esa habitación.

N.A. Para que no digan que actualizo cada 400 años, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el final de estos drabbles. Es difícil plasmar tantas ideas en pocas palabras, pero espero disfruten de esto los fans de esa pareja.

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Olvido**

" _AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster"_

Una vez que me recupere de esa escena, me retire de esa habitación, no debían de darse cuenta, nadie debía saber que ambos habían sucumbido al fin. Cerré con delicadeza la puerta de aquel recinto y aunque yo guardaría ese secreto, tal vez los demás dioses no estuvieran de acuerdo, o incluso el resto de nosotras. Había que ser cautelosos.

— Locura ¿Qué haces?, esto va muy rápido — la voz de mi amo se escuchó en la habitación, era apenas un susurro, pero mi agudos oídos pudieron percibirlos, eso quería decir que las otras también lo harían.

— ¿Nos escucharan? — la voz de Sabiduría rayaba entre la vergüenza y la furia, al parecer Locura no le estaba dando opciones.

— ¡Ordénales que se vayan! — lo retó, sería lo más sensato, pero aun así era peligroso, una parte de mi esperaba que Locura entrara en razón, lo cual era imposible dada su condición.

— Locura, ¡Basta! — la voz del rubio resonó, y abriendo las puertas de par en par salió de la habitación, a paso presuroso, se veía de una manera muy diferente, las ropas desarregladas, las mejillas sonrosadas, Locura lo seguía. Sin saber que hacer me oculte detrás de uno de los muebles. Para mi desgracia, ni uno de los dos noto mi presencia.

— ¡Estoy harto! ¡No niegues que te gusto! — gritó Locura mirándolo fijamente, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

— Sabes que está mal Locura, los dos somos contrarios, no podemos estar juntos, podemos traer desequilibrio, ¡Maldita sea! Después de ver lo que paso con ese par de idiotas me deje caer en el mismo juego—. Sabiduría se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la estancia, era una especie de sala de espera que mi amo había creado para meditar, Locura se sentó a lado de él.

—Y tendremos que negar esto…Ithis no puede ser tan mierda —. El rubio lo miro, estaba entre divertido y molesto, solo él amo Locura podría mencionar como así al más poderoso de ellos— ¿Eres el más inteligente de nosotros Sabiduría?

—S-si

—Pues medita en un buen plan —Locura lo empujo suavemente y se puso sobre él— Eh soportado varios milenios para escucharte aceptarlo, no pienso contenerme.

—L-locura ¿Qué haces?

—Lo que tú deseas — y después de eso sus bocas se unieron de nuevo, debía de salir de esa habitación pero la puerta estaba justo enfrente del sillón donde ambos yacían. Pude observar como el amo Locura hacia las vendas a un lado para poder degustar el cuello de Sabiduría, y este soltaba un ligero gemido dejándose llevar. Una de las manos del rubio se coló a la espalda del de cabellos blancos para guiarlo. No debía de mirar tenía que darles intimidad a mis señores. Escuche una de las cremalleras abriéndose. No podía sonrojarme, no tengo sentimientos humanos, pero sabía que estaría en graves problemas si me descubrían.

Las manos de Locura bajaron por la parte baja de la anatomía de mi amo, sus mejillas sonrojadas de este dejaba ver que lo disfrutaba. El otro tomo entre las manos el miembro masculino y comenzó un vaivén constante para disfrute de Sabiduría.

— ¿Dónde carajos aprendiste a hacer eso? — soltó excitado.

— Deberías ocultar esos libros humanos mejor, puedo detenerme. — la mano de Locura soltó lentamente la erección del otro

— ¿Estás loco? Ok no me contestes, solo… no pares.

La sonrisa de Locura se amplió al escuchar esas palabras por lo que besándolo lentamente bajo de nuevo su mano, acallando con maestría los gemidos del otro. Y yo, sin que me llamaran, presenciando aquel acto de amor. Cometiendo una falta de respeto enorme. El castigo para mí sería terrible. Al dar un paso en falso, la mirada de Sabiduría en medio del éxtasis giro hacia mi posición. Estaba perdida.

— No estamos solos Locura — soltó, haciendo que este terminara el acto Abruptamente, Locura bajo del cuerpo de Sabiduría, notando al instante lo mismo que él.

— ¿Mildred? ¡Oh por el creador!— Jamás había visto al amo Locura avergonzado. Ni a Sabiduría furioso.

—Sabes que pasara… No es así — Sabiduría dijo lo que más temía, pero tenía que acatar las consecuencias de mi intromisión.

— Si su alteza, estoy dispuesta a pagar el castigo — mis palabras sonaron vacías, la mirada de Locura se apagó.

— Sabiduría ¿Qué demonios vas hacer? Ella no quería observar — me defendió, pero yo… ponía en peligro a esos dos con la información que poseía, el amo lo sabía, tenía que hacer lo correcto, aunque fuera doloroso.

— Mildred, perdóname, pero…sabes demasiado —. El amo me llamaba con aquel nombre humano.

— Solo, su alteza, prométame algo…jamás se abandonen. Y no tema de nuevo a sus sentimientos.

— Te lo prometo… _pacāre_

Al escuchar esas palabras mi subconsciente se fue apagando, escuche la voz de Locura gritar unas palabras, pero…ya no tiene sentido. Mi cuerpo...se vuelve liviano.

 _Las miradas de ambos recaían en el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella playbot, Locura estaba molesto, Sabiduría dio la orden para que la mente de aquella sirviente fuera reiniciada, acercándose lentamente a ella, observo un misterioso halo de luz, que irradiaba de su cabeza, eran las memorias de aquella fiel lacaya, las cuales sirvieron de inspiración para esta historia._

 **FIN**

 **N.A. ¡** Ahora sí! Pueden odiarme con libertad.


End file.
